the_world_of_natrrynfandomcom-20200214-history
Petorris
Description The capital city for the kingdom of Ishira, Petorris has nearly 22,000 people within or near its great walls. Due to the city being next to a fresh water river, a large storm-protected bay, and fertile land the population was able to balloon quickly. The large wall surrounding Petorris has never been tested in war, or even a battle, but it has stood the test of time. The majority of the wall stands 30 feet tall and 15 feet thick. A great gate on the west side of the city has remained open to all for nearly 150 years. Farms spill out away from the walls as far as the eye can see. Wheat, corn, potatoes, and many other crops provide the large population of the city food year-round. Inside the city's walls stand many small businesses and a few small factories. Toward the center of the city's walls, favoring the east side of the city, resides The Great Adwick Palace, named after the first king of Ishira. Adwick Palace stands 10 stories tall, and has hundreds of rooms. Much of Adwick Palace's original splendor has been washed away by time, but it still retains a certain beauty. Petorris hosts one of the largest ship ports in the world. Ten to twenty boats come in and out of the port every day. Leaders Petorris' current leader is Ayn Rand, who has held the throne for only a month. The previous leader, Queen Alora, was assassinated in her bedroom in her sleep. The throne was supposed to go to her eldest son, Borek, but he mysteriously disappeared on the same night as his mother's death along with his younger brother, Oliver. Ayn Rand's money and influence over the wealthiest persons in the capital and around the kingdom has kept her in power. Ayn's steady cash flow to soldiers and merchants has kept most people complacent while waiting to figure out who will become the permanent leader. A fringe group, claiming to be freedom fighters, has worked their way into infiltrating as high up into Ayn Rand's council as they can and are working to dethrone her and return the throne to Borek, once they find him. Shops There are many shops to choose from in the capital city of Petorris. Many are not listed here, but these are the most popular for travel-worn adventurers. Inn * The Quiet Beaver - Aristocratic * The Darkest Night - Wealthy * Tanin's Inn - Modest Tavern * The Queen's Tears - Aristocratic * The Cat and the Fiddle - Modest * Vecna's Folly - Squalid * Two's a Treat - Poor General Store * Anfalen's Shop - Aristocratic * Center Store - Modest Other Shops * Magi's Magics - Magical Item Shop - Wealthy * The Gray Anvil - Weapons and Armors - Wealthy * Poten's Potions - Potions and Scrolls - Wealthy * The Stables - Horses and Equipment - Wealthy Imports and Exports Due to Petorris' many merchants, they import almost any material. The main imports of Petorris are wool, leather, dyes, liquors, and wood. The major export of Petorris is clothing and textiles, and precious metals. The merchants of Petorris will also sell excess foods - often crops and fish. Much of the wealth of Petorris is gained from the city of Chester. The mine Chester sits on provides thousands of gold every year from its precious metals. History The kingdom of Ishira was founded at Petorris. When the continent of Feyos was first found by humans around the year 5100 D.C. they landed on the hill that Petorris stands on. Thinking they had escaped from the monsters of the world, humans quickly spread around the northern-most areas of Feyos and settled small villages. The name Petorris was officially used in the year 5212 by the first man to claim himself king on the continent of Feyos. King Adwick told his followers to build a great city, and an even greater palace for visitors to marvel. As the palace was built, hundreds of humans from around the world flocked to the new city in hopes of living out their dreams and collecting great riches from the new storied lands of Feyos. King Adwick's palace was finished just before his death in 5263. He passed his throne to his son, Prince Tawl, who continued rule without opposition until his eventual death 20 years later. The throne continued to be passed down through the family. Due to most of the rulers' kind demeanor and fair ruling, Petorris and the rest of the kingdom never suffered from much internal war nor strife. When Queen Viona, The Axe, was approached by another who called himself King of Enaria, war broke out between her armies and his when he requested a large tract of land reaching well within Ishiran territory near Petorris. A war eventually broke out between the two kingdoms and raged on for nearly ten years, crippling both sides. Both kingdoms, however, had vast amounts of wealth and neither side gave way. The war between Ishira and Enaria ended, and both sides returned home to lick their wounds. A weak treaty of peace was developed between the kingdoms. During the peace, the great wall was built around Petorris in case the peace ever ended again. Both the sides managed to keep peace for nearly 100 more years before war broke out again in 6075 D.C. The kingdom of Ishira had made many advancements in their warring technologies and handily defeated the Enarians, driving them further back into their lands, and gaining Ishira half of the city of Arkfield. The two kings at the time met, and agreed to a more final peace. The King of Enaria agreed to let go of half of the city as long as Ishirans did not cross the river's divide. The king of Ishira agreed, and a ten year peace treaty was signed. The ten year peace treaty was signed five more times in recent history. The half of the city Ishira gained was renamed to Aramoor. Category:City